Ouroboros
by Mei Zhen
Summary: An ancient trinket makes Sydney live the same horrible day over and over again... A never ending circle until she takes the right path. But what is that? (Some SNR included, and Claudia crazyness!)


A/N: This is my first Relic Hunter fic. :) I had originally planned it for the RH Virtual Season, but since it hasn't been put up yet (maybe because the webmaster didn't have time, who knows) and I liked the idea... LOL.  
  
Genre: Fantasy, Romance (Slight Sydney/ Nigel, not sappy)  
  
Rating: PG-13 for some violence, but nothing graphic anyway. And for 'mild' swearing. (Yes, I am a person with a tendency to swear quite a bit.LOL.)  
  
I love this show, why hadn't I written about it before? LOL. This plot came up when I mused about one of my favorite myths and its symbol... :) If people likes it, I will write more. Thanks for reading. Kuddos- Mei  
  
OUROBOROS  
  
''Sydney?'' Claudia called, entering her office. ''There is a package here that has just arrived for you.''  
  
''What is it, Claudia?'' Sydney asked, rising from her seat and looking at the package that Claudia held in her hands. The pretty blonde shook her head, making clear that she didn't have a clue. Sydney quickly took the package and with an Indian knife ripped the wrapping off.  
  
''Sent from Egypt.'' She muttered, as she threw away the papers and cartons that covered the 'present'. She started at the trinket that had been sent to her. There was no address from the sender, no clue about who that could be...  
  
Once the present was unwrapped, Sydney eyed it carefully. It was a golden bracelet with the shape of a snake that was biting its own tale. Syd remembered that myth... It was said to be similar in meaning to the Phoenix: A creature that represented the never ending circle of life. Some things come, some leave. But the circle of life goes on and on. The phoenix died to come back from its own ashes. The ouroboros snake fed on itself to preserve her life... a thing that, at the same time, killed her.  
  
''Ouroboros, Egyptian and Greek -Byzantine symbol.'' Sydney told Claudia, who desperately looked as if she wanted to try the bracelet on. ''Almost all cultures share the symbol of the snake that bites its own tale. That's just amazing.''  
  
''Does it come from a museum?'' Claudia asked, as Sydney put the bracelet on with a swift move.  
  
''Egypt. That's all I know.'' Sydney said, with a shrug. ''Maybe it's someone trying to play a trick on us. I will keep a close watch on everyone I see...''  
  
But little did she know, that someone was keeping a close watch on her.  
  
Sydney noticed that attached to the bracelet, there was an dusty looking note. She tore it off the trinket and got it closer to her eyes to be able to read it.  
  
'' Your life is a never ending circle that ends in death. Before your time has come, make the right choice.'' There was no signature, it was not even a handwriting that Sydney could recognize. Claudia left her office with a shrug and headed back to what she called 'working'. That was euphemistical, of course.  
  
Sydney just eyed the note oddly for a moment. What did that mean? Shrugging the thought off, she trashed all the papers that were not important, and continued with her work.  
  
That night, she headed home as ever, alone. She knew that it was not the best sort of company that one could keep, but who else did she have? Nigel and Claudia... and they were both rather useless when it came to fighting. But why did she always think about people depending on how they held themselves in a conflict? That wouldn't have said anything about them in any other aspect that battle itself. But there it was: Sydney's way of thinking...  
  
Without thinking about it too much, she sighed when she reached her apartment and let herself drop onto her bed without even bothering to change clothes. She could do that tomorrow...  
  
This had been hell of a day. She had woken up to find that the neighbors were fighting, and spilled her coffee. Nigel had come carrying books around a corner but had dropped them all as he rounded the corner, giving the students quite a show. Claudia had missed a very important call from a Crypto-zoological society because at the time she'd been painting her nails, and to finish off the day, Sydney got a bracelet and thought she was being stalked.  
  
The day couldn't be worse. Wishing it'd be over already, she drifted off to sleep.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sydney woke up early the next morning, thanks to the neighbors' kind SWEET exchange of insults. The brawl seemed to be over the children and who'd take them to school... wasn't that what they were fighting over yesterday? Sydney shrugged and headed to the kitchen in the t-shirt that she used as a pajama.  
  
Wait, pajama? She didn't remember getting into those before she went to sleep. Another shrug. If someone had come near enough to her to change her clothing, she would have a dead body somewhere now... or there'd be someone on their way to the hospital. And since it didn't look like, she just thought that she was so tired she'd forgotten about it.  
  
She made some coffee, and just when she was about to gulp down the mug, the stupid neighbor's cat, Missy, had appeared jumping on her table and made her spill the cup. That damn monster went into her house through the window too often.  
  
Sydney glared at the cat as she pushed him out of her house. He'd done a very similar thing the day before. And when she reached the school and Nigel sent books flying as he rounded a corner, she started suspecting. Was it just a twist of fate that made a day seem similar to another?  
  
''Hello Claudia.'' She said, entering the office.  
  
''Hello, Sydney.'' The blonde smiled, then noticed her confused stare about this whole day. ''Mondays are harder than usual?''  
  
''It's Tuesday, Claudia.''  
  
''It's not.'' Claudia eyed her confused and showed her a calendar. ''It's Monday. See?'' Sydney looked at the dates. And yeah... the blonde was right. Strange in her, but she was right.  
  
''I...I see.'' Sydney was more and more confused every time. Was she going nuts?  
  
''Oh, and Syd...'' Claudia started to say. ''I'm sorry, but I missed a call from Eugene Anderson this morning. Nigel just told me.''  
  
''Anderson called again?'' She would have sworn that Crypto- Zoologists just called once. ''When?''  
  
''Again?'' Claudia arched an eyebrow. ''Sydney, are you ok?''  
  
I'm not sure. Sydney thought. I'm not sure anymore. 


End file.
